The field of the invention is ladders and the invention relates more particularly to step ladders. Step ladders are very widely used for numerous tasks such as painting and repair. Many times the ladder must be placed on a non-horizontal surface. Often workmen will place blocks under one leg which results in a very obvious safety hazard. Other times they will use the step ladder at a slight angle which is also a safety hazard. This problem has been approached over the years in many different ways. A ladder having a telescoping portion at the bottom of one of its legs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 310,218. A different style of adjustable step ladder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,700 where a racheting adjustment is used for the legs and a rung is provided which may be individually attached as desired.
The Diez U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,162 shows a step ladder designed for use on a flight of stairs. The Studer U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,378 shows a ladder with extendable legs. The Friedel, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,698 shows a self leveling ladder which has extendable leg members.
None of these designs show a step ladder with a wide base and adjustable steps.